La genèse d'un mensonge
by Jehanne Aurelianis
Summary: Le 6 décembre 1740, un nouveau-né est découvert abandonné dans la crypte de la collégiale Saint-Aubin de Guérande. Mais que se cache-t-il vraiment derrière la naissance de celui qui deviendra Nicolas Le Floch ?


**Lectrice passionnée des "Enquêtes de Nicolas Le Floch " et venant d'achever le dernier opus de ses aventures, " L'inconnu du Pont Notre-Dame ", j'ai décidée d'écrire cette histoire en remontant aux origines. J'ai autant que possible respecté la pensée de l'auteur sans trahir le contenu de son oeuvre.**

 **Avertissement : **_dans " L'énigme des blancs-manteaux ", Jean-François Parot indique 1738 comme l'année de naissance de Nicolas alors que dans " L'homme au ventre de plomb " il indique 1740. Après avoir longuement hésité mais songeant qu'il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle modification de date dans les romans suivants, j'ai décidée de conserver moi-même l'année 1740. Ne restait que le jour de naissance qui n'est jamais nommé. Puisque le prénom choisi a été Nicolas, le plus logique est donc le 6 décembre, jour de la St Nicolas._

* * *

 **\- LA GENESE D'UN MENSONGE -**

 **oOo**

 _A monsieur Jean-Fançois Parot_

 _sans qui cette histoire ne serait jamais naît_

 **Guérande, 6 décembre 1740**

La messe des Vêpres venait de se terminer a l'église collégiale Saint-Aubin. Les croyants étaient sortis les uns après les autres tandis que les cloches sonnaient. Le silence était maintenant revenu, seulement troublé par des exclamations de surprise et des remerciements enthousiastes de voix enfantines provenant de la sacristie. On était le 6 décembre et en ce jour de la Saint Nicolas où on récompense les enfants sages, François Le Floch, chanoine de la collégiale venait d'offrir une orange, un bâton de sucre d'orge et une petite brioche au sucre à chacun de ses quatre enfants de choeur.

Après le départ des petits garçons et avoir retiré ses vêtements sacerdotaux, le chanoine Le Floch fit le tour de l'église comme il le faisait chaque soir avant de regagner le presbytère. Après avoir vérifié que tout était bien en ordre, il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Un léger courant d'air provenant d'une porte laissée ouverte et qui n'aurait pas dut l'être. Cette porte était celle de la crypte où reposaient le seigneur Tristan Le Carne et son épouse depuis le XVIe siècle.

Méfiant, le prêtre s'approcha prudemment de la porte ouverte. Il écouta, mais aucun bruit ne parvenait de la sombre crypte. Le lieu était laissé libre aux visites et sans doute un visiteur était-il venu plus tôt dans la journée qui n'aura pas refermer cette porte derrière lui en partant. François Le Floch s'apprêtait à la fermer lui-même lorsque quelque chose lui dit que cette porte laissée ouverte, cela n'était pas normal. Il c'était certainement passé quelque chose et il devait s'en assurer.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le silence qui lui répondit mais des pleurs. Les faibles pleurs appartenant a un bébé. Stupéfait, il se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais les pleurs continuaient, si légers qu'on les entendaient à peine. Un vilain soupçon vint alors à l'esprit du prêtre. Il savait pourtant que cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais cela ne lui été jamais arrivé et encore moins dans son église.

S'éclairant du bougeoir qu'il tenait à la main, il entra dans la crypte et s'avança rapidement. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au tombeau du seigneur Le Carne et de sa dame. Et là, entre les deux gisants de pierre, le prêtre découvrit ce qui n'aurait jamais dut s'y trouver. Un bébé y était couché. Un tout petit bébé. A vrai dire, c'était un nouveau-né.

\- Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible ! murmura François Le Floch.

Mais ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux lui confirmait ce qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt. C'était bien un bébé qu'on avait déposé là. Non, qu'on avait abandonné là.

\- Quelle honte ! s'exclama-t-il. Qui a bien pu faire une telle chose ?

Il ne chercha pourtant pas à en savoir plus. Il faisait froid dans cette crypte, vraiment très froid et Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps le bébé se trouvait là. Sans doute pas depuis très longtemps. Peut-être même l'y avait-on déposé durant les Vêpres. Et même si la main qui l'avait déposé là, l'avait soigneusement emmailloté avant de l'envelopper dans une chaude couverture le protégeant du froid, ce nouveau-né ne pouvait pas rester là un instant de plus.

Tenant le bougeoir de sa main droite, François Le Floch glissa sa main gauche sous la couverture et souleva le petit paquet. Serrant doucement le bébé contre son torse, il sortit rapidement de la crypte.

\- Que vais-je faire de toi ? murmura-t-il en baissant le regard vers ce petit être si fragile et sans défense dont il sentait le coeur battre contre le sien.

Il l'ignorait.

 **oOoOo**

La nuit était tombée lorsque le chanoine Le Floch sortit de l'église collégiale Saint-Aubin. Dehors, il faisait froid. Un vent glacé soufflait doucement et du ciel sombre, des flocons de neige avaient commencés à tomber, allant rejoindre ceux qui couvraient déjà le sol en une couche fine. Le silence régnait dans les rues de Guérande. Il n'y avait personne. Chacun était rentré chez soi se mettre au chaud au coin de la cheminée.

Emportant son précieux fardeau caché sous les pans de l'ample cape qui couvrait ses épaules, le prêtre pressait le pas pour parcourir la courte distance qui le séparait du presbytère. Ne regardant pas ce qui l'entourait, il ne remarqua pas, dissimulé dans l'ombre, un homme chaudement emmitouflé assis sur un cheval.

Le cavalier regarda le prêtre qui s'éloignait rapidement. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il attendait là, ne se préoccupant pas du froid. Seul comptait sa mission. Jusque là, tout c'était bien passé. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait visité la collégiale. Flânant, prenant tout son temps, regardant autour de lui comme un curieux amateur de beaux monuments. Il avait même visité la crypte. Mais il n'était pas là pour flâner, bien au contraire. Il était là pour repérer le terrain. L'homme à qui on l'avait adressé l'avait renseigné sur les habitudes du prêtre, des habitudes auxquelles il ne semblait jamais déroger. L'heure des Vêpres avait donc été le moment idéal pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Et cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Les paroissiens concentrés sur le déroulement de la messe du soir ne l'avaient pas remarquer entrant dans la crypte puis en ressortir quelques instants plus tard. Sans oublier de laisser la porte ouverte pour que cela étonne le prêtre. Et, de toute évidence, cela avait été une bonne idée.

Le prêtre avait maintenant atteint le presbytère. Le cavalier sourit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui, bien qu'il fut trop loin pour l'entendre, semblait s'exclamer de surprise. Il hocha la tête. Sa mission était maintenant accomplie. Le reste concernait la personne en question qui ne tarderait pas à le contacter pour qu'il puisse puisse faire son rapport à qui de droit. Se disant qu'un bon dîner et une nuit au chaud dans l'auberge qu'on lui avait indiqué ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, il talonna doucement les flancs de sa monture et le cheval s'éloigna au petit trot.

 **oOoOo**

Combien de fois Joséphine Pelven avait-elle déjà regarder par la fenêtre ? Peut-être six fois, peut-être dix. Elle l'ignorait. Elle regarda une fois de plus, en vain. Dehors il faisait trop noir et elle ne parvenait pas à voir venir celui qui d'ailleurs ne venait pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ma chère Fine, dit une voix derrière elle. Vous vous faites trop de soucis. Il ne tardera plus, maintenant. Quelque évènement d'importance aura retenu monsieur le chanoine a la collégiale.

\- Vous avez raison, monseigneur, répondit-elle. Désirez-vous un autre bol de bouillon ?

\- Mais certainement.

Joséphine quitta la fenêtre et traversa la cuisine jusqu'à la cheminée près de laquelle un homme était assis. S'armant d'une louche, elle puisa dans le chaudron maintenu au chaud au-dessus du feu et duquel s'échappait l'odorant parfum d'un pot-au-feu. Et tout en remplissant le bol qu'on lui tendait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que ce retard n'était pas normal et se demandait si elle devait s'inquiéter.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que Joséphine Pelven était la gouvernante de Fançois Le Floch et elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts les moindres habitudes du prêtre. Il était aussi régulier dans ses horaires que la mieux réglée des horloges suisses. Et même si le 6 décembre, jour de la Saint-Nicolas, il prenait le temps de récompenser ses enfants de choeur, il ne dérogeait jamais a ses habitudes. Jamais. Mais ce soir-là, près de trente minutes étaient passées et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, de se dire que peut-être...

Mais un coup fort frappé à la porte du presbytère l'interrompit soudain dans ses pensées et sans attendre, elle se précipita hors de la cuisine.

L'homme assis près de la cheminée sourit en portant à ses lèvres le bol qu'il tenait dans ses mains en entendant le claquement des sabots de bois de la femme dans le couloir. Il savait déjà que le retardataire allait se faire sermonner. Joséphine Pelven avait parfois tendance à traiter François Le Floch en enfant, un homme de bientôt cinquante ans. Restée demoiselle après une déception amoureuse et n'ayant pas pu entrer en religion, elle était devenu la gouvernante du chanoine Le Floch. Elle était parfaitement heureuse ou, du moins, le semblait. Mais à maintenant trente-cinq ans, elle semblait avoir un regret. Cela se voyant à son regard parfois triste lorsqu'elle observait les enfants jouer dans la rue.

Mais l'homme assis près de la cheminée se dit que c'était sans doute une chance, que c'était ce qu'il attendait... si du moins tout se passait comme il l'espérait. Et, semble-t-il, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter car, parvenant du couloir :

\- Oh, mon Dieu, monsieur le chanoine ! s'exclamait la voix de la gouvernante. Ce n'est pas possible ! Qui donc à bien pu faire une telle chose ?

Une voix lui répondit mais il ne compris pas ce qui se disait. C'était une voix masculine qui ne pouvait être que celle du chanoine Le Floch. Puis la porte d'entrée se ferma et le claquement des sabots de bois revint vers la cuisine, suivi du bruit plus sourd de souliers de cuir. Joséphine Pelven apparut bientôt à la porte de la cuisine, effectivement suivie de François Le Floch qui, apercevant l'homme qui se tenait près de la cheminée et qui s'était levé à leur arrivée :

\- Monsieur le marquis ? Voilà une agréable surprise.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur le chanoine, répondit ce dernier qui n'était autre que le marquis Louis de Ranreuil. Je n'ai pas voulu attendre pour vous rapporter le livre que vous m'avez prêté.

D'un geste de la main, il montra l'épais volume relié de cuir posé sur la longue table de bois. Puis, apercevant le petit paquet que tenait délicatement le prêtre dans ses bras et faisant mine d'être surpris :

\- Mais qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

François Le Floch, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait revenu de son incroyable découverte, ne sut que dire. Pour toute réponse, il écarta un pan de la couverture qui enveloppait son précieux paquet.

\- Un bébé ? s'étonna Louis de Ranreuil. Mais d'où vient-il ?

\- De la collégiale, monseigneur, fini par dire le prêtre. J'ai découvert le pauvre petit dans la crypte où on l'avait laissé.

\- Abandonné ? Mais qui a bien pu commettre un tel acte ?

\- Je ne pense pas que quiconque à Guérande en soit responsable, intervint Joséphine Pelven.

\- Ma bonne amie, lui dit le marquis de Ranreuil, on trouve des êtres dénaturés partout, même dans notre bonne ville.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, monseigneur. Mais Guérande est suffisamment petite pour que tout le monde connaissance tout le monde. Ce qui est mon cas. Je sais quelles sont les femmes en attente d'enfant, y compris madame votre épouse. Aucun enfant n'est venu au monde récemment et ceux qui doivent naître ne le feront pas avant un certain temps. Je peux donc vous affirmer que ce bébé ne peux en aucun cas être l'enfant d'une femme d'ici.

\- Il faut pourtant savoir qui est cet enfant et à qui il appartient, s'inquiéta François Le Floch.

\- Nous allons le savoir très vite, lui répondit Joséphine. Il suffit d'examiner ses langes, peut-être y aura-t-on brodé une marque comme on le fait souvent.

Ni le prêtre ni sa gouvernante ne remarquèrent le regard soudain inquiet du marquis de Ranreuil.

Prenant le bébé dans ses bras, Joséphine le déposa doucement sur la table et commença à le déshabiller sous le regard intéressé des deux hommes, celui de Louis de Ranreuil l'étant sans doute bien plus et pour des raisons qui lui étaient personnelles. Bientôt libéré de ses langes, il fut nu sous le regard des trois adultes. Bien éveillé et déjà vigoureux, il agitait ses petits bras et ses petites jambes.

\- C'est un garçon, annonça Joséphine.

\- C'est ce que nous voyons, dit François Le Floch en riant.

\- Il est beau, murmura Louis de Ranreuil d'une voix si basse qu'elle semblait à peine audible.

Mais le prêtre et sa gouvernante l'entendirent. Ils le regardèrent, surpris de l'intensité de son regard sur le bébé. Qu'imaginèrent-ils alors ?

\- Tout va bien, monseigneur ? s'inquiété le chanoine Le Floch.

\- Oui, mon père, lui répondit le marquis de Ranreuil. Je pensais juste à l'enfant qui naîtra bientôt dans ma maison, un enfant qui ne manquera de rien et cet autre enfant que voilà, ce bel enfant qui débute si mal dans la vie. Quel âge peut-il avoir ?

\- Pas plus de quelques heures, lui répondit Joséphine Pelven. Je pense qu'il a dû venir au monde la nuit dernière ou peut-être même ce matin. Mais c'est très facile à vérifier.

Elle déroula alors la large bande d'étoffe souple qui enveloppait le petit ventre du bébé et souleva la compresse protégeant le nombril.

\- Je pense plutôt que ce soit ce matin. La ligature du cordon ombilical est vraiment très récente et faite avec le plus grand soin. Par un médecin plutôt que par une sage-femme. On s'est bien occupé de cet enfant et c'est cela que je ne comprend pas, tant de soins pour ensuite abandonner ce joli bébé. Il faut vraiment être sans coeur.

\- Ou avoir une bonne raison pour cela, murmura le marquis de Ranreuil. Ce n'être peut-être pas sans raison qu'on l'aura déposé dans la crypte de la collégiale.

Le chanoine Le Floch regarda l'homme, un sourire en coin. Ces quelques mots venaient de confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis un instant

\- Et que nous disent les langes, ma chère Fine ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, monsieur le chanoine. Ils ont été tailles dans une étoffe de bonne qualité comme seuls peuvent se le permettre les familles fortunées mais à part ça, ils n'ont rien de particulier. Comme je viens de le dire, souvent on brode une marque sur les petites affaires d'un bébé mais là, rien. Comme-ci il avait prévu de l'abandonner avant même sa naissance. Nous ne saurons sans doute jamais qui est sa mère mais monsieur le marquis à raison, ce n'est pas sans raison qu'il a été dépose dans la crypte de la collégiale. Je pense qu'on a voulu qu'il vous soit confié, monsieur le chanoine. Que ce soit son père qui l'a voulu.

Et tandis qu'elle rhabillait le bébé, Joséphine coula un long regard appuyé vers Louis de Ranreuil. L'homme pâlie puis rougie, passant un doigt nerveux dans le col de sa chemise comme si il était devenu soudain trop étroit.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, fini-t-il par dire en se laissant tomber sur le siège le plus proche. Mes chers amis, vous êtes l'un comme l'autre de redoutables inquisiteurs. Oui, je suis en effet le père de cet enfant mais en ce qui concerne sa mère, et bien... comment dire. Je suis pieds et poings liés par une promesse que j'ai faite.

\- Parce qu'elle appartient à une famille connue ? demanda François Le Floch. C'est bien cela ?

\- C'est tout à fait cela et à côté de ces gens-là, les Ranreuil ne sont pour ainsi dire rien. Je ne savais évidemment pas qu'elle appartenait à cette famille lorsque j'ai rencontré cette jeune fille. Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a peu de temps lorsqu'elle m'a révélé qu'elle attendait cet enfant dont elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître être la mère. Des révélations faites dans une lettre que m'a remis l'homme dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure et envoyé par une personne dont il m'est impossible de révélé l'identité. Il m'a mis au fait de la situation, du désir de la jeune fille de me laisser l'enfant. Vous comprenez donc la situation dans laquelle je me trouve et que... Oh, miséricorde !

Louis de Ranreuil gémit en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vois très exactement quelle est la situation, dit François Le Floch. Vous ne pouvez pas vous non plus reconnaître être le père de cet enfant car madame votre épouse ne sait rien de tout cela. Et ce que je comprend encore mieux, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes précisément venu ce soir me rendre le livre que vous m'avez emprunté il y a quelques jours. Livre dont, maintenant cela me revient, vous possédez un exemplaire dans votre bibliothèque. Cet emprunt était un prétexte. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est la façon dont ce pauvre petit a été abandonné, dans cette crypte glaciale. Il risquait fort d'y mourir de froid avant que je ne le découvre.

\- Oh, mais il ne risquait rien, se défendit Louis de Ranreuil. J'ai expliqué vos habitudes à l'homme dont je vous ai parlé. Il a attendu la fin des vêpres et la sortie des paroissiens pour s'introduire dans la crypte dont il a ensuite laissé la porte ouverte. Vous ne pouviez pas manquer de vous en rendre compte.

 _" Et si je m'étais contenté de refermer cette porte ",_ se dit le prêtre en frémissant à cette pensée.

\- Tout a-t-il vraiment été prévu ? demanda Joséphine Pelven. Parce que ce bébé ma avoir rapidement besoin d'une nourrice.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma bonne amie, lui répondit Louis de Ranreuil. Tout a été effectivement prévu, y compris une nourrice. Vous n'aurez certainement pas manqué d'apprendre que la maison voisine du presbytère a été louée et qu'une jeune femme est venue s'y installé. Ce que vous ignoriez, c'est qu'elle attend de prendre en charge un certain nourrisson qui doit lui être confié.

\- Et elle ne s'étonnera pas que le nourrisson en question lui soit confié par un simple homme d'église ? demanda François Le Floch.

Le marquis de Ranreuil leva un regard plein d'espoir vers le prêtre.

\- Vous acceptez donc de venir en aide à ce pauvre petit, monsieur le chanoine ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien évidemment, monseigneur. Quelle image donnerais-je a mes paroissiens si j'abandonnais au premier venu un enfant que l'on aura laissé dans mon église ? Et ma chère Fine m'en voudrait certainement qu'on lui prenne celui qu'elle considère déjà comme son petit, j'en suis certain.

Joséphine Pelven ne répondit pas. Mais son tendre regard penché sur le bébé qu'elle berçait dans ses bras valait toutes les réponses.

\- Il reste une question à laquelle nous n'avons pas encore de réponse, dit François Le Floch.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Louis de Ranreuil.

\- Sous quel nom sera désormais connu cet enfant ? Car, même si vous ne pouvez pas reconnaître être son père, rien n'interdit que vous deveniez son parrain. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est à vous de le prénommer.

\- Et bien...

Le marquis de Ranreuil fonça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas encore réfléchi, il n'en avait pas même eu le temps. Lorsqu'il avait appris la prochaine naissance de l'enfant, il y avait eu tant de décisions à prendre que lui trouver un nom n'était pas vraiment une priorité. Et, de plus, il ne savait même pas si il serait fille ou garçon.

Mais maintenant ?

\- Et bien... puisque nous sommes aujourd'hui le 6 décembre, jour de la Saint-Nicolas, je ne pense pas qu'un meilleur choix serait possible. Nicolas, oui, Nicolas.

 **oOoOo**

Ce fut donc l'esprit soulagé d'un énorme poids et le coeur beaucoup plus léger que le marquis de Ranreuil quitta le presbytère. Il lui fallait maintenant rentrer chez lui retrouver son épouse mais avant cela, il devait aller récupéré son cheval qu'il avait laissé à l'auberge, bien au chaud dans l'écurie. Et malgré l'air glacé, malgré la neige qui tombait maintenant à gros flocons, il pris tout son temps.

Il entra bientôt dans la salle de l'auberge pour demander qu'on lui amène son cheval sans que personne ne remarque le bref hochement de tête qu'il adressa a un homme qui était attablé là. Geste que l'homme ne sembla pas même remarquer.

* * *

Le lendemain, le cavalier quittait Guérande.

Il lui fallait maintenant rendre compte du résultat de la mission dont l'avait chargé la personne qui ne pouvait être nommée. Et le faire le plus rapidement possible malgré la distance qu'il avait à parcourir. Car Versailles n'était pas précisément tout près de Guérande.

Malgré le mauvais temps et l'état plus que médiocre des routes, il ne lui fallut que quatre jours pour qu'il se trouve fasse à Sa Majesté Louis quinzième du nom.

\- Donc, c'est un garçon ? dit le souverain.

\- Oui, votre majesté, confirma le cavalier. A l'heure qu'il est, il est placé sous la protection du père François Le Floch, chanoine de la collégiale Saint-Aubin de Guérande.

\- Tout s'est déroulé comme vous l'espériez ?

\- Oui, sire. Le marquis de Ranreuil a très bien compris la situation, il n'a pas cherché à revoir la jeune fille ni à savoir où elle se trouvait. J'ignore moi-même son identité, je n'ai bien sûr pas cherché à savoir le contenu de la lettre que j'ai remise au marquis de Ranreuil.

\- Et vous ne le saurez jamais.

Le cavalier hocha la tête. Il était tenu au secret et la moindre indiscrétion aurait sans doute réduit à néant le grand avenir qu'il espérait.

\- Le marquis de Ranreuil m'a fait remettre une lettre avant mon départ, dit-il. Elle est de toute évidence pour votre majesté.

Le roi reçu la missive et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lu : _" Pour la personne ne devant pas être nommée "_. Puis il cassa le cachet de cire.

\- Très bien, dit-il après avoir lu la missive. Un enfant né de parents inconnus a donc été trouvé dans la crypte de la collégiale Saint-Aubin de Guérande le 6 décembre 1740 et recueilli par le chanoine François Le Floch qui a accepté de devenir son tuteur. Cet enfant sera désormais connu sous le nom de Nicolas Le Floch. Quant à son avenir ? Seul le temps nous le dira.

Puis, levant le regard vers le cavalier.

\- Nous n'oublierons pas le service que vous nous avez rendu, monsieur de Sartine. Nous saurons vous récompenser.

L'audience était terminée.

Le cavalier s'inclina et sortit, n'ayant aucun doute que Louis XV tiendrait la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire.

* * *

 _Car déjà, le souverain venait de le nommer par la particule à laquelle lui, Antoine Sartine, fils d'un bourgeois de Lyon, n'avait pas droit. Et, effectivement, il sera anobli en 1755._

 _Ayant été nommé à la charge de lieutenant général de police en 1759, il aura la surprise de voir un jour de l'année suivante entrer dans son bureau de Chatelet un jeune homme venu de sa Bretagne natale. Un jeune homme appelé a un brillant avenir : Nicolas Le Floch._

 _Et le jeune homme, qui ignora longtemps que tous les bienfaits dont il allait bénéficier tout au long des années suivants_ _étaient le fruit d'un mensonge d'Etat. Il ne devrait l'apprendre que bien des années plus tard, en 1786 lorsque lui sera révélé l'incroyable secret de ses origines._

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui désirent en savoir plus, je les invitent à lire " L'inconnu du pont Notre-Dame ".**


End file.
